The King of Hell
by Zazg
Summary: Kurosaki Ichigo, substitute shinigami, sacrificing himself to become immortal guardian and King of Hell all at once because he didn't want to be powerless when he used a sacrificed technique 'The Final Getsuga Tensho'. STORY UP FOR ADOPTION ;(
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach and High School DxD**

* * *

 **'King...'** Ichigo's Hollow-Shinigami zanpakuto thought

 _'Ichigo...'_ Ichigo's Quincy zanpakuto thought

 **"King..."** Ichigo's Hollow-Shinigami zanpakuto speak

 _"Ichigo..."_ Ichigo's Quincy zanpakuto speak

* * *

 **Prologue : The King is Awaken**

"I will show you. The Final Getsuga Tensho!"

As those words left his mouth, black and blue reiatsu covered his being, completely blocking off Aizen's view of his enemy. Slowly, the reiatsu depleted, revealing this 'Final Getsuga Tensho'.

"What is that form...?" questioned Aizen as he stared in awe.

Ichigo stood bravely, no hint of fear on his visage. His hair grew out past hit bottom and is now coloured black, his eyes went from a warm chocolate brown to a deep black. His left arm is covered from hand to chest in black swirling tattoos; similar to that of tribal tattoos. His remaining hakama pants looked as if they too, became black reiatsu and the rest of his body from feet to underneath his eyes were covered in dark grey bandages with black reiatsu slowly moving up his right arm, almost like it's seeping out of his hand. The form itself emitted tremendous power.

'He is an idiot. I don't know why someone said that he is as smart as Urahara-san. There is no enemy that wanted to tell their power' Ichigo sweatdropped. He could feel bits of the grey bandages around his upper body and black reiatsu surrounding his right hand. He looked himself and thought 'Oh man, my hair lost its color, and it is very long'

 **'I think it is very suit you, King!'**

'But Shiro, I think that orange hair is very suit to me'

'Ichigo, I think you should focus with the battle still going on'

'Oh, you are right!'

 **'King, just kill him and we can go home. We have many meetings tomorrow with the devils'**

'Yes, my dear mother' said Ichigo sarcastically. As Ichigo looked at Aizen eyes, he saw fear.

* * *

Aizen continued to stare at Ichigo as the words processed through. 'I still don't feel anything' He thought. His eyes widened in sudden realization. 'It can't be. When I evolved to a dimension beyond Shinigami, it became impossible for humans or Shinigami to sense my reiatsu unless I purposely lowered the level to something they could comprehend. Just as a two-dimensional being cannot comprehend a three-dimensional being. It can't be. Could it be, that he is standing yet a dimension above me?'

As Aizen lashed out in fury, Ichigo calmly raise his right arm, a thin black blade of reiatsu formed in his hand, stopping Aizen in his tracks.

"Mugetsu"

A wall of pitch black was emitted from the blade of reiatsu, racing forward and rising high in the sky. As the technique was unleashed, no sound was emitted except a eerie low ringing sound from the deafening silence. When the wall of black reiatsu depleted, sound returned as a billow of dust finally settle back down on the earth, and in the middle was a defeated Aizen, with a large gash on his back and front running right down his being from head to toe.

Ichigo slowly made his way to the ground and released a sigh he didn't know he was holding in. 'It's finally over' He thought. Behind Ichigo, Aizen stirred. The large injury cause by Mugetsu healing rapidly and soon Aizen slowly got up on his feet.

"Still regenerating?" questioned Ichigo as he shunpoed in front of Aizen.

"You've lost, Kurosaki Ichigo. Look," boasted Aizen as his zanpakuto slowly breaks away. "My zanpakuto is disappearing. You should understand what this means. The Hougyoku has decided that I do not require a zanpakuto! Just like you, who has become one with your zanpakuto and its powers. No-I am now rising far higher than you, I now can sense your reiatsu! YOU'RE FINISHED!"

'He is truly an idiot. I just lower my reiatsu before I become King of Hell. Maybe, I should aim him seriously. Well, time to unleash my true power' before Ichigo could unleash his true power, Aizen was struck by ten glowing spears.

"Wha-what is this!? Bakudo!?"

The spears passed through him from various places but he didn't feel any pain except the annoying feeling of being restricted from any movement. Slowly a white, molten ceramic like substance began forming in the middle of his torso and started spreading and forming a star like shape. Unsure of where this came from he looked around frantically. His questions were answered when a man in green and white bucket hat and wooden sandals made his presence known. It was Urahara Kisuke. Ichigo move away slightly and let the kido seal him. He stared at the man with an expressionless face.

"Is this your doing Urahara Kisuke?" asked the defeated enemy with bitterness and hatred in his tone.

"Why yes, you see thanks to Kurosaki-kun here who pushed you past your limits and enabled the kido to activate. It is a special kido I invented just for you" before Aizen could finish his outburst, the seal was completed and instead a three pronged star stood at its place.

Silence.

The war was finally over and a peaceful silence had took over. They stood there for a couple of minutes in complete silence but then Ichigo decided to break it and voice his thoughts.

"Urahara-san, let's go home"

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun. There is something wrong with you, why did you still have your Shinigami power? If what Kurosaki-san said is true that you will lose your spiritual power then why did you not?"

Ichigo stopped on his track and said,"Urahara-san, my power will never disappear because I am the King of Hell"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach and High School DxD**

* * *

I am sorry to all of you but I am really new to write a fiction. I am really trying to understand the rules regarding how to make fiction on my own. So, I am really sorry again that I am still a newbie. Hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

 **'King...'** Ichigo's hollow-shinigami zanpakuto thought

 _'Ichigo...'_ Ichigo's quincy zanpakuto thought

 **"King..."** Ichigo's hollow-shinigami zanpakuto speak

 _"Ichigo..."_ Ichigo's quincy zanpakuto speak

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Clarity**

 _"Murcielago"_

 _Ulquiorra Cifer the Cuarta Espada, signified by the "4" tattooed in his chest. He used his ressureccion to make the so called 'trash' to understand the meaning of hopelessness and nothingness. His form created two large black bat-like wings on his back. His hollow helmet is complete and sports two large horns, while his arrancar uniform appears more form-fitting at the top, becoming robe-like towards the bottom. His release gave him extremely high speed, with Ichigo who used super speed himself, being unable to keep up with Ulquiorra's attacks. On this form, Ulquiorra could create "lances" of spiritual energy which he uses for both long-ranged and melee attacks; he could also use a stronger Cero variety called Cero Oscuras._

* * *

The fight with Ulquiorra was making Ichigo undestood the meaning of hopelessness and nothingness. While he could defeat Ulquiorra with his hollow-berserk power, he still felt weak, he wanted to grow stronger, powerful and hopefully there will be no-one who could defeat him. Because of this, he swore himself that after he defeated Aizen, he will learn how to use kido and reiatsu control.

 **'King, do you really want to become stronger?'**

 _'Ichigo, we can give you power but...'_

'But what? Old man, can you tell me?'

 _'Tell Unohana-taicho to go on without you'_

'Why?'

 **'Just do it, King!'**

"Unohana-san, can you go on without me?" said a trembling voice of teenager orange hair.

"Why Kurosaki-kun?" replied Unohana-taicho with a creepy smile.

'Huh, why?! What should I tell her?' thought the panicked teenager.

 **'Just tell her you want to train more before you defeat that bastard ass, King!'**

"I just wanted to train before I defeated Aizen, Unohana-san"

* * *

'So, what do you want to tell me?'

 **'King, let me take over your body first'**

'What?! No! I will not allow it! I have been training with the vizards so that I will not be taken over by you!'

 _'Ichigo, just let him take over so that he can bring you to our destination'_

 **'King, you want power right? Just let me take over'**

'What?! Fine, but I want my body back after this'

 **'Of course, King! Geez!'**

Ichigo eyes morphed into black and gold like a hollow eyes, he brought his right hand to an empty space lightly to the right and open a garganta. Then, in the empty space which Ichigo brought his hand, became like open paw and Ichigo enter the garganta into the darker dangai than where Ichigo stood earlier.

'Where are we?'

 **'We are in the Dimension Gap, King!'**

 _'The Dimension Gap is the in-between, this is the gap that connected all of the world, not only Soul Society, the Living World, Hell, and Soul Palace. The reason we want you here because we are your zanpakuto'_

'W-we?'

 **'Of course, King! I am your zanpakuto too! I am the representative of your Hollow-Shinigami power!'**

 _'And I the representative of your Quincy power through your mother's blood'_

'W-what? I am also a Quincy?'

 _'Ichigo, I am really sorry that you think that I am your shinigami power and I have been trying to make you a human by sealing all of your reiatsu after you defeated Aizen'_

'Sealing my reiatsu!? First you were lying to me and second, you were about to seal all my reiatsu!? Are you crazy!'

 **'King, come here into your inner world!'**

'Wha-?'

Before Ichigo could finish his sentence, he felt a pull from his mind. When he open his eyes, the glory of his inner world could be seen by the many skyscraper floating in the sky. The water that accumulated through Ichigo's pain, sadness, and many bad memories could be seen in the bottom of the skyscraper. But, there were nothing that weird about Ichigo's inner world if not by his zanpakuto, both his representative power were in front of him standing side by side. Before Ichigo could make a voice about what this is about, his Hollow-Shinigami power beat him to it.

 **'King, there is a reason we lie to you. You see, you are weak because you don't have any experience in battle. Because of this I am decided to be the evil, to take over you body so maybe you will have the need to become stronger so that you will not let me take over again'**

 _'And I am here to protect you from this supernatural world Ichigo, I am the person whom suppressed your power before you met Kuchiki Rukia. I am also the person that almost make you completely human, and the zanpakuto that your hold is not your real zanpakuto. A zanpakuto can be obtained only by Asauchi, the zanpakuto that you hold is created based on Quincy power.'_

'We as your zanpakuto are very sorry to you, not only that you found out like this, the person whom you trusted enough are lied to you, and for that we are really sorry' said both of them at the same time with sad eyes.

Ichigo looked at both of them. He wanted to be angry to them. He wanted to be angry to Old Man because he almost sealed his power. He wanted to be angry to his hollow because he didn't speak up about this even though he were the real zanpakuto. But, when Ichigo looked into their eyes, he saw sadness, regret, dejected, and fear. Because of this, Ichigo decided not to be angry and hate them. Ichigo closed his eyes and decided to hug both of them. This action made both of the representative power to become shocked.

 **'K-King?!'**

 _'Ichig-o?!'_

'It's okay. I will not angry at you neither I will hate you. I love both of you. Even though you were hiding something behind my back I know there will be a reason for all of this. And, I am also sorry to not say your real name' And the last sentence addressed to the white hair that almost the opposite of Ichigo.

'I have decided to name you, you are Shiro' Ichigo looked in the eyes of his twin-look-alike. 'And I will call you Kuro' Ichigo also looked in the eyes of his Quincy power whom all this time he dubbed 'Old Man'.

'Since both of you are my **true** power, that means you are my zanpakuto, my Zangetsu!' The hug would be really painful if Ichigo didn't lessen the grip on both of them. 'Then, tell me your reason. I have already accepted you, please don't lie to me ever again' Said Ichigo with hopeful eyes to both of them. The eyes which Ichigo looked at them were almost making them tell the real reason even though they would definitely tell Ichigo.

 _'Ichigo, the reason we are like this because you are the king of hell'_

 **'You are almost died back then'** said the now dubbed 'Shiro' with a sad smile.

With a confused face Ichigo asked them again,'What are you talking about?'

 **'Maybe you should see it yourself, King!'**

* * *

Alpha and Omega. The Beginning and The End. God and Satan. Both of them created the world together as we knew. In the beginning, God created the Heavens and the Earth. The Earth was without form and void, and darkness was over the face of the deep. And the Spirit of God was hovering over the face of waters.

And God said,"Let there be light," and there was light. And Satan saw that the light was indeed good. But, Satan thought the world needed balance so he said,"Let there be darkness," and there was darkness. God called the light Day, and Satan called the darkness Night. And there was evening and there was morning, the first day.

And God said, "Let there be an expanse in the midst of the waters, and let it separate the waters from the waters" And God made the expanse and separated the waters that were under the expanse from the waters that were above the expanse. And it was so. And God called the expanse Heaven.

And God said,"Let the waters under the heavens be gathered together into one place, and let the dry land appear" And it was so. God called the dry land Earth.

And Satan thought the world needed balance so he said," Let there be an expanse in the midst of the Earth, and let it separate the Earth from the Earth" And Satan made the expanse and separated the Earth that were above the expanse from the Earth that were under the expanse. And it was so. And Satan called the expanse Hell.

And Satan said,"Let the waters that were gathered together into one place, and let the waters roam the Earth" And it was so. Satan called the midst of water Seas.

And God said,"Let the earth sprout good vegetation, plants yielding seed, and fruit trees bearing fruit in which is their seed, each according to its kind, on the Earth" And it was so. The Earth brought forth the good vegetation, plants yielding seed according to their own kinds, and trees bearing fruit in which is their seed, each according to its kind. And God saw that it was good.

And Satan said,"Let the earth sprout bad vegetation, plants which have no seed, and trees which seek prey, each according to its kind, on the Earth" And it was so. The Earth brought forth the bad vegetation, plants which have no seed, and trees which seek prey, each according to its kind. And Satan saw it was good for the balance.

And God said,"Let there be lights in the expanse of the Heavens to separate the Day from the Night. And let them be for signs and for seasons, and for days and years, and let them be lights in the expanse of the Heavens to give light upon the Earth. And it was so. And God made the two great lights-the greater light to rule the day and the lesser light to rule the night-and the stars. And God set it in the expanse of the Heavens to give light on the earth, to rule over the day and the night, and to separate the light from the darkness. And God saw that it was good.

And Satan said,"Let there be darkness in the expanse of the Hell to separate the Night from the Day. And let them be for darkness and cold, and for days and years, and let them be darkness in the expanse of the Hell to give darkness upon the Earth. And it was so. And Satan made the darkness and cold when the time for the darkness to take over, and to separate the darkness from the light. And Satan saw that it was good for the balance.

And God said,"Let the waters swarm with swarms of living creatures and let birds fly above the Earth across the expanse of the heavens which didn't need sleep in the Day" So God created the great sea creatures and every living creature that moves, with which the waters swarm, and every winged bird which didn't need sleep in the Day. And God saw that it was good.

And Satan said,"Let the waters swarm with swarms of living creatures and let birds fly above the Earth across the expanse of the Hell which didn't need sleep in the Night" So Satan created the great sea creatures and every living creature that moves, with which the waters swarm, and every winged bird which didn't need sleep in the Night. And Satan saw that it was good for the balance.

And God said,"Let the Earth bring forth living creatures according to their kinds-livestock and creeping thing and beasts of the Earth according to their kinds" And it was so. And God made the beast of the earth according to their kinds and the livestock according to their kinds, and everything that creeps on the ground according to its kind. And God saw that it was good.

And Satan said,"Let the living creatures according to their kinds-livestock and creeping thing and beasts of the Earth according to their kinds have the the instinct to survive" And it was so. And Satan saw that it was good for the balance.

Then God said,"Let us make man in our image, after our likeness. And let them have dominion over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the heavens and over the livestock and over all the Earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth" So God created man in his own image, in the image of God he created male and female whom have our likeness.

Then Satan said,"Let us make man in our image, after our dissimilarity. And let them have dominion over the fish of the sea and over the birds of the heavens and over the livestock and over all the Earth and over every creeping thing that creeps on the earth" So Satan created man in his own image, in the image of Satan he created male and female whom have our dissimilarity.

God said,"I need a guardian to protect the Heavens while I am away" So it was so. God created a man with white wings to protect the Heavens from harm while He was away. And God saw it was good.

Satan said,"I also need a guardian to protect the Hell while I am away" So it was so. Satan created a man with black wings to protect the Hell from harm while He was away. And Satan saw it was good for the balance.

Alpha and Beginning and The End. God and Satan. And at the end, God and Satan had chose to be reincarnated to become human whom they created after the Great War between Angels,Fallen Angels, and Devils. Both of them made a plan. While Red Dragon and White Dragon was battling with each other. Both God and Satan decide to make sacred gear from both the dragon and made them into Longinus Sacred Gears with other 11 Sacred Gears and made them into 13 Sacred Gears.

All Longinus Sacred Gears would be transfer to the human soul based on their heart and their will randomly. While the three factions came to truce, Satan decided its time to use the plan, so Satan told God secretly. Satan sent all four Maous to prevent the dragons made more damage unfortunately they lost their life that day. Satan became desperate, his Maous lost to the dragons so he told God to not weaken the dragons but just sealed them immediately.

So, both of them worked together and finally Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing were created. That time, God and Satan knew it is the time to make their plan worked, they had weakened because of the dragons sealing so they decided to kill each other but before it was happened, God said,"My friend, I am sorry the world needs balance, it needs the linchpin to work"

So, God kill his friend, the Satan so that his friend would be reincarnated to become human. God decided it was the time to make the linchpin because of his friend decision. The linchpin would be the God. So he created the Soul Palace where it would be guarded by the Zero division, God also created Shinigami, their job would be killing hollow and sent soul to the Soul Society, He also created the living world and Hell to become his reminder of his friend.

Unknown to him, God made a new separated world where the world just had the influence of the God or he named himself the Soul King whom sleep for eternity to become the only linchpin.

* * *

Thank you for your reviews!

Most of you wanted my chapter to become longer than this... Well... I am really sorry.. I will try to make the next chapter longer

And Merry Christmas and Happy New Year 2016!

I could not tell you directly but I really thank you for your understanding that I am still a newbie.

My wish for next year is that I could make better chapter for you guys! Thank you :)


	3. Chapter 2 and Apology

**Disclaimer : I don't own Bleach and High School DxD**

* * *

I am sorry to all of you but I am really new to write a fiction. I am really trying to understand the rules regarding how to make fiction on my own. So, I am really sorry again that I am still a newbie. Hope you enjoy my story :)

* * *

 **'King...'** Ichigo's hollow-shinigami zanpakuto thought

 _'Ichigo...'_ Ichigo's quincy zanpakuto thought

 **"King..."** Ichigo's hollow-shinigami zanpakuto speak

 _"Ichigo..."_ Ichigo's quincy zanpakuto speak

* * *

TheSinfulDragonEmperor : Thank you for your reminder to put the disclaimer btw, I am not following the hell vers so please understand :)

gatesofhellkeeper : it is a secret :X

robinsonc387 : yes, your majesty! I will follow your order! :|

others : thank you for your review :D

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : The Reincarnation of Satan**

* * *

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw both his zanpakuto looking worriedly at him.

"Well, since I got my past memory back, let's visit the devils shall we?" Ichigo said with a small smile as he extended both of his hands so that his zanpakuto could lift him up.

Ichigo used teleport magic, a magic sigil created under their feet. However, unlike other devils whom had many magic sigil that unrelated to that of God's symbol. Ichigo's magic sigil was very unlikely and unique. His symbol of magic had a symbol that of God of Bible, a cross. While God of Bible cross had a color of silver, Ichigo's magic sigil had a color of black. But, what made it abnormal was there were two snake which wrap together and both of the snake mouth were open above the black cross as if the snake wanted to consume the black cross whole.

As the teleportation magic activated, black glow started illuminated the sky as Ichigo and his zanpakuto disappeared from sight.

* * *

In the underworld, before the war between the three factions started there were many great clan whom held many well-known bloodline abilities. Unfortunately, after the three factions withdraw from the war, many devils became enraged and wanted to continue the war because Satan, the king of the underworld died.

Satan was loved by all the devils because of his kindness with devils, whether the devils were strong, weak, half-devil, crippled, ugly, anti-social, etc. Satan would always cherished them.

Because of this, many devils wanted to continue the war but others not. Therefore, disputation happened among them.

However, Ajuka Astaroth who created chess pieces called [Evil Pieces] which will reincarnate a being into a devil, this invention also the beginning of the civil war.

The war happened between two sides of devils, The Old Satan factions and the Anti Satan factions.

The war continued, both sides didn't want to surrender until Zekram Bael, the first and current head of Bael clan entered the war. All the devils in the war stopped what they were doing and stared at Zekram Bael in fear.

Bael clan was being feared through all factions because of the [Power of Destruction] and what made it more frightening was Zekram had the purest blood of all and as devils, they valued their blood; the purest blood above all.

The reason was because Zekram himself is the first original son of Satan, including Lucifer the Pride, Mammon the Greed, Asmodeus the Lust, Leviathan the Envy, Beelzebub the Gluttony, Amon the Wrath, and Belphegor the Sloth. Many people said that Zekram wasn't the strongest among his brothers and sisters, but most people said that Zekram didn't want to become one of the leader of the underworld, like Amon, Mammon, and Belphegor whom declined the offer.

Then, Zekram declared he would help the current Maou factions. This made many devils shocked since most devils thought that Zekram hated a half-breed. This also made the Old Maou factions afraid, so they just surrendered.

The winner took the position of the leader of the underworld; Sirzechs Lucifer former Gremory clan heir, Ajuka Beelzebub former Astaroth clan heir, Serafal Leviathan former Sitri clan heir, and Falbium Asmodeus former Glasya-Labolas clan heir. Four devils who were born with insane power, equivalent or superior to the original Four and were chosen for the Satan' positions despite not carrying the blood of the original Maous.

As many decades past since the civil war between devils ended. One of the old castle which had already standing for many thousand years was illuminated by dark glow. This castle was the only clan in the whole underworld whom held the title of the [Great King] because every devils were frightened of the said clan bloodline.

* * *

 **PLEASE READDDDDDD**

 **ARGHHHH!**

 **GUYS.**

 **PLEASE SOMEONE DO THIS FICTION INSTEAD OF ME!**

 **MY MAIN LANGUAGE IS NOT ENGLISH... SO I WILL GIVE THIS FICTION TO ALL OF YOU, YOU CAN CONTINUE IF YOU WANT! YOU CAN COPY IT OR WHATEVER! AS LONG AS YOU TOLD ME FIRST SO THAT I COULD LOOK AT YOUR WORKS!**

 **I AM DEEPLY APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU WHO ARE WAITING FOR ME TO UPLOAD.**

 **I AM SORRY :(**


End file.
